Alan Tracy and the Camp KickAround
by Lyrieux
Summary: Alan is at school and his brothers pay a visit... in pink football attire and an attitude. Another one of my fluffy-ish fanfictions made for fun and humour, as usual... dont take seriously xx T because of suggestive stuff at the end 0.o


_**Apologies for not being around for ages. I'm in the middle of my exams and I really didn't want to rush one down and it be crap. So... just the other day... I had an idea come to me, and here it is. I warn you beforehand,... there are suggestions towards being gay and general weird stuff. The usual. Don't take offensively and please, drop a review :) x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alan Tracy and the Camp Kick-Around<strong>_

Three weeks into the new term and Alan was already missing home. School was a drag and as always, he and Fermat were the misfits out of all the boys; Fermat being a... well... _nerd_ and Alan being more interested in something he couldn't tell anyone: becoming a Thunderbird. Their free period was getting closer and closer: an hour of nothing... absolutely nothing, just time to kick back and relax. The only thing in the way of Alan doing so, was an hour long maths lesson.

Maths, was not Alan's forte. Many a time he was caught doodling pictures on his test papers or work that was mean to be finished. The consequences of this was of course detention and extra homework, which didn't get done. Compared to his brothers, Alan was definitely a bit of a rebel. Fermat tried many times to encourage Alan to try harder, but his energy was wasted. It was alright for Fermat... he understood maths.

Once again, their maths teacher spend half of the lesson arguing with Alan about doodling on his work, restricting the time others had to learn. He was ordered to go back tomorrow lunch time to write out lines and his father was apparently going to be called.

"It's not fair, Fermat." Alan started, walking out of the classroom and towards the sports field.  
>"W-w-w-... Isn't it?" Fermat replied, trying to put a mass of paper into his bag.<p>

"No, Fermat it isn't. I don't get it... that's it. I shouldn't be forced to learn something I'm never going to really need." Alan and Fermat both turned a corner, revealing the sports field before them. They usually sat there during free period and relaxed. Alan sunbathed and Fermat read... most of the time.

What greeted their eyes was not the ordinary sight of scattered people sat down, but a group of tall, lanky boys wearing pink knee-high socks and red football boots. Their hair was combed back in an array of colours from light brown to platinum blonde and their football kit was hot pink. The boys who were at the school were scattered around the edge of the field watching the kick-around happening before them, sniggering.  
>"Hey, Alan!" A boy called from a gang of them. Their shirts were un-tucked and their ties halfway down their necks. Alan turned to look at them and gave a questioning look. "I told you you and your brothers were a bunch of queers!" He sniggered pointing the group of boys supposedly playing football. Alan turned to face Fermat and the both of them ran towards the game.<p>

Once closer, it was embarrassingly apparent to Alan who they were. Virgil, Scott, Gordon and most surprisingly John, were dressed as camp footballers. Alan knew that neither of them liked football and none of them would ever come back to the Private School without a good enough reason, so seeing them here was a surprise in its own. As he drew closer to them, they turned around and noticed him: which was pretty easy considering his face was a picture of sheer embarrassment; cheeks glowing red.

Virgil was the first to make a move, seeing the opportunity. He walked towards Alan, one foot in front of the other with a sort of... well... _strut; _one in which you may see pulled off by a model on a fashion runway in rather high stilettos. Once near enough to Alan, he flipped his wrist downwards in a camp manner and stopped, swishing one hip to the side and placing a hand onto it;  
>"ALAN! <em>Daarrrrlllinggggg...<em> How _arreeee_ you?" Virgil purred, trying his hardest to be as flamboyant as he could. He could rival '_Right Said Fred'_ in his music video to _'I'm too sexy' _the way his was heading and if he wasn't careful, he would be mistaken for a Homosexual which would be dangerous considering the caretaker was rumoured to be one. Alan didn't answer, instead he watched in horror as his brother Scott made his way over.

Scott too opted for the catwalk strut, only his hand was firmly planted on his hip for the entire walk and once he approached Alan, he pulled off a dainty, tip-toed run and threw his arms around his brothers neck; bending his one leg back in a princess manner.  
>"ALAN, <em>baby<em>._.._ I missed you..." Scott taunted, a little more femininely than he was maybe supposed to. He sounded like a spoilt woman who's rich toy-boy had been gone for far too long... for her liking anyway. Alan stayed still, almost afraid to move.

When Scott finally did let go, Alan saw Gordon making his way over. The dread was almost pouring out of his face, practically dripping off his nose and creating a metaphorical puddle in which he was to drown in. Gordon was somewhat less graceful in his approach: chewing gum in a sloppy manner and grinning from ear to ear, he _swaggered_ over, shaking his hips.

"Alan, honey... you haven't been home for _such_ a long time..." Gordon smiled, running his hand down his younger brothers face.

Fermat had wriggled his way out of the situation and backed off, to presumably the safety of the library or somewhere just as soothing for his mind, leaving poor Alan to the mercy of his brothers and all the boys who were watching the events unfold. John was last, taking a more subtle approach by walking for the first half the distance. That soon changed when he took a full on sprint and leapt into Alan's arms. He nuzzled his face into his neck and wrapped his arms around him. Alan wasn't the strongest person out there... but John wasn't the heaviest. On many occasion, Alan had to carry Virgil a certain distance... for reasons such as being stung by a jellyfish while surfing. The other Tracy boys couldn't move from laughing and Alan was the one opted to carry him back to the house.

John eventually got down and smiled. He didn't say anything... he didn't have to... the glint in his eyes was enough to write a thousand words. Alan's face was definitely one to take a photograph of.

"Oh Alan, _babe_... We have to go, you have lessons soon anyway. See you soon..." Virgil dramatically said, leaning backwards and placing the back of his hand on his forehead. John nudged him and the four of them _swaggered _over the playing field, trying there hardest to be as flamboyant as they could possibly be. In the corner of Scott's eye, he could see the caretaker, watching, mouth agape. A cringe went spinning up his spine and he quickened his pace with somewhat less flamboyancy.

Alan stood there, motionless. He watched his brothers walk off into the distance and get into a car on the far road which lead out of the school's complex. His cheeks were red, his head spinning with what just happened. To add to the panic, he noticed Fermat had abandoned him and once he turned around to walk back towards his classroom... the true extent of the embarrassing escapade became apparent. Pretty much each and every boy and teen attending the Private School were stood around the perimeter of the field, laughing and smirking, whispering and making judgements. Alan picked up his bag, in which he had dropped at the sight of his brothers and hung his head; he walked as quickly as he could and made an attempt to go into his classroom, but was soon stopped by the very boy who alerted him earlier:

"Aw, does little Alan want to grow up and be like his brothers? Well little Alan doesn't have to, because he's already a little queer." The kid taunted, before backing off. It didn't matter that the lesson wasn't starting for another ten minutes... Alan needed solitude.

* * *

><p>"Well, boys. I do believe that paid off nicely." Scott smiled, pulling off one of his football boots.<br>"Sure did! Did you see Alan's face. He'll be the laughing stock of the entire school for weeks." Gordon added, also pulling off a boot.

"Hmmm..." John sighed, "We'll be a laughing stock when Dad finds out... let alone the damage to our reputation."

"Typical..." Virgil laughed. "Although, John you have a point about the rep..."

"Well, it's done so to hell with it. These costumes have to be back at the shop by 2pm so we better hurry up, before that Stag party turns up wanting them..." Scott laughed, throwing one of the boots at Gordon.

* * *

><p>Alan sat with his face planted firmly on the desk in front of him. It was only five minutes before the lesson started, five minutes before the horrific teasing and taunting...<p>

"Excuse me young sir." Came a voice. Alan slowly lifted his head to see the caretaker stood at the door.

"Yeah..." Alan replied, not making eye contact.

"We're those your brothers?" He asked, in a very friendly voice... a little _too_ friendly.

"Hmm..." Alan didn't want to say a definite yes... but the sound he made was a positive.

"Well... none of them happen to be... well... _single_... do they?" He snapped a grin and his eyes lit up towards Alan. Alan's eyes were fixed on his, mouth agape and the most horrible images going through his head. The word _run_ sprang into his mind and quicker than you can say _'Thunderbirds are go'_ he was out of the open window and halfway across the sports field.


End file.
